


u’re the 1 tht i’m waitin’ on

by foricarus (orphan_account)



Series: spy aus with btr lyric titles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spy AU!, jkdkdk enjoy omg, oh well, this is prob really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/foricarus
Summary: Han Jisung, or Han, an upbeat spy crosses paths with masked spy, Lee Know and finds that he is more interesting than he seems.





	u’re the 1 tht i’m waitin’ on

**Author's Note:**

> excuse any errors bc i did not beta this!! leave a comment n kudos!! ily all!!

He really needed to stop taking the missions that always cause him to _almost_ die. The reason why he still takes them is because, _of course_ , he hasn’t died on a mission yet. The last _really bad_ mission he had was a year ago, and that was because he had to deal with a bunch of screaming kids as he tried to find a murderer at a child’s birthday party.

He had a rhythm. Shoot, hide, glance, repeat. It might’ve not been the best way to aim in a _forest_ , but he’s doing his best. He tried to reload his gun, but found that he was out of ammo. He ran through the forest even faster and hid behind a humongous tree. He heaved, then looked at his useless gun.

“Shit… Thanks a lot you piece of garbage.” Jisung cursed under his breath. He threw his weapon onto the ground in the opposite direction, hoping to distract his enemies, then shuffled around trying to find the dagger on him as quietly and quickly as possible.

This mission was supposed to be _easy_ . _‘Stop a man from making a deal with an evil business owner who makes his clients prisoners.’_ Easier said than done, right? Yeah, you’re right. No one mentioned that this 60 year old kidnapper had over 20 guards that help him make sure people can’t escape. So, of course he had convinced the man to leave instead of making a bad decision, and the the guards weren’t particularly happy with that.

The victim ran off, leaving Jisung to fend for himself. Honestly, it’s what he would’ve preferred anyways, so it worked out in his favor. He ran over to the nearest forest section and took off into the woods he wasn’t familiar with. Unfortunately, he couldn’t say the same about the guards behind him. So, here he is now: gun-less, trying to find the damn dagger on him, and a _bit_ of a sticky situation he got himself into.

Footsteps approached him sneakily while he was engrossed in finding his dagger. He pats around his body gently; he is definitely not dealing with impaling himself _again_. He finally finds it hidden behind him, hanging by his belt buckle. He rolls his eyes dramatically, annoyed that he couldn’t find it sooner. He brings it out, smiles at it, squints at the reflection in it, and - _Wait, wait, wait. Is that a man in the reflection??_ \- gets his mouth covered before he can even speak or scream.

The man grabs his arm gently and holds it firmly. He puts his mouth right next to his ear. “As cute as it is to watch you struggle, you need to shut up. If we get caught, we _die_ . I’m pretty sure you don’t want that.” The man whispers, peeking around the tree. His face is barren of any mask, except for the black cloth with holes for his eyes. _‘He has a nice profile’_ Jisung thinks silently, staring at the side of the man’s face.

“Take a picture, It’ll last longer.” The man mumbles slyly. Jisung turns his head away and pouts at the tree. He removes his hand from Jisung’s mouth slowly. “So... you come here often?”

Jisung fights against the snort threatening to leave his mouth and looks him in the eye. “I’d really hope not. It’s not everyday I’m stuck in a forest thanks to a mission that everyone lied about and said would be easy, but thanks.”

The man lets out a small laugh and stared at him with a smile. Totally not fitting in a situation where both of them could die at any second. Jisung still appreciated the grin, though. “You got a name, Spykid?”

“Just call me Han.” The man gives him a raised eyebrow and Jisung bats away at him with his hand. “Now what about you, my masked hero?” Jisung bats his eyes and gets a small shove from him.

The man hesitates quickly. A blink and you’d miss the hundreds of facial expressions on his face. “Lee Know. And _you_ should probably be more careful about the missions you take.”

Jisung stares at him with a pointed glare and Lee Know doesn’t even try to continue arguing. “If it was too much, I would’ve stopped already.” Jisung snapped at him. He doesn’t have any right to treat him, a _spy_ , as if he was some delicate thing that needed help.

“Hey, hey, hey! Sweetheart, I’m not trying to offend you. You’re perfectly capable, trust me, I know. I’m not discrediting you, I know you’re amazing at your work and -”

Lee Know turns his head and stares at the trees, eyes narrowed into a glare. Leaves crunch near them, and _that’s_ the signal that they need to go. Lee Know takes the dagger from Jisung’s hand, and instead puts his hand there in exchange. He pulls him along swiftly as they run through the forest, trying to find a safe spot for both of them.

He ends up taking him to a small car hidden far back in the forest. The guards have lost them completely by now. They both let out a relieved sigh and relax. Lee Know slumps back in his seat and fiddles with the receiver, tongue sticking out. The receiver starts buzzing softly, then harshly at the highest. Lee Know glares at the knob while Jisung swiftly takes the receiver, rolling his eyes gently. Jisung twists the knob and suddenly a voice is heard, yelling unbelievably loud.

“Lee Know, are you dead?! Oh my god what do I do if you died? Oh _god_ what do I tell your parents?? Minho -” A familiar voice said frantically, yelling over the noise in the background.

“Chan I’m fine. Don’t worry about it. Hey I picked up a spy from another agency. What do you want me to do with him?” Lee Know - _Minho_ fiddled with the cloth over his eyes.

Chan let out a muffled hum, followed by a ton of keyboard clicking. “Give me the spy name.”

Jisung spoke faster than Minho. “It’s Han.” Minho shoved him playfully, causing Jisung to let out a small laugh.

“Hold on - Han? As in the _Han_ that always takes on dreadfully hard missions?” Chan asked in awe. Jisung was pretty well known in the spy world, he guesses.

Minho raised an eyebrow at him. Jisung scoffed, then explained. “Well that’s a bit harsh. Not all of my missions are horrendous! Just most of them…” He paused, rethinking his words. “And please, just call me Jisung, Channie.”

“Well _excuuuse_ me, Ji! I didn’t think we were on casual speaking terms.” Jisung could hear the eyeroll through the receiver. Minho became even more confused than before.

“Wait - you and Chan know each other?” He gestured to Jisung, then to the receiver. His head cocked to the side from curiosity.

“We used to be in the same agency, then I switched to another because I wanted to be more involved with law crimes. No regrets.” Jisung said nonchalantly, fiddling with his dagger. Minho talked to Chan about their situation and Jisung started to zone out. Today was tiring. He needed a good nap to fix everything, but not right now. He’s on a mission and he needs to stay focused.

“...Thank you, Chan. I’ll take him back to our base.” Minho said softly into the receiver. He turned it off, then gazed at Jisung straight in the eyes. “Y’know, I’ve never met a person who gets into as much trouble as you do.”

“What can I say? I’m one of a kind.” Jisung grinned and winked at him. Minho rolled his eyes are shoved him. Minho grabs some keys on him and turns on the engine. He glances to Jisung, as if he was asking if he was okay with it. Jisung gave him a smile in return, and soon enough they took off deeper into the forest. They kept going until they reached the other side of the forest.

All that was on the street was a barbershop, supermarket, and post office. Minho parked near the post office and banged open the door softly. Jisung took out his dagger just in case. Soon enough, there was a boy walking around the corner with freckles splattered on his face.

“Oh Minho! You brought your boyfriend? Chan was talking about it.” Freckle-face asked innocently. Minho’s face turned red as he spluttered for an answer. Jisung rolled his eyes.

“Sadly not. I’m a spy from another company that got mauled on my mission. This guy -” He pulled Minho close to him in a half hug. “is my savior.”

Chan walked around the corner, looking at his phone. “Felix, I need you to - Oh hey!” He walked to Jisung and gave him a hug. They were trainees together along with this guy named Changbin. They all ended up going different places, though. Jisung left first, then Chan started his own company.

“How have you been?” Chan grinned at him, slapping him on the back.

Jisung laughed, then punched his shoulder. “Could be better. Y’know, wish there was less of me almost dying.”

Chan snorted then led him off somewhere. Their voices trailed off in the hall. Felix raised an eyebrow at him.

“You like him, don’t you?” Felix asked, causing Minho to fall silent for a minute. Minho stared at the floor.

“...Is it that obvious? He’s just a great guy and _really_ cute…” He trailed off, making Felix snort. He patted Minho on the back.

“Stop stressing out, he likes you too.” He walked off and trotted to the offices.

 

* * *

 

“How’d you end up being so popular in the spy world?” Chan asked, typing away at a computer. Jisung asked him to check if he was safe to go back to his own base.

He spun around in the office chair, scoffing. “You tell me _Mr. Bang Chan_ , youngest successful company owner in Asia.” He poked Chan’s back, making him flinch. He glared at Jisung, but it wasn’t that effective with the smile on his face.

“Hey! I’m not the one almost dying everyday! God, you’re still as reckless as you were when we were younger. I wonder if Changbin made any moves on that kid he liked.”

“Changbin had a crush on someone? And he didn’t tell us?” Jisung asked, surprised that the edgy boy had any feelings.

“He probably didn’t even realize it himself until later. You know Changbin, he wouldn’t even tell us if he knew. He knows that we’d tease him.”

Chan’s typing became slower as he was finished Jisung’s task. “So, Minho, huh?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. It was a lucky meeting. I would’ve seriously died today without him.”

“Hmm. Well, he likes you, you like him… Do something about it!” Chan exclaimed. Jisung sputtered and stared at Chan like he was crazy. Chan continued monotonously doing his work and finished with a tiny click. “You’re safe to go, Ji.”

Chan stretched in his seat as Jisung went to hug him. “Don’t be a ghost, okay? Here’s my number.” He scrawled it onto a nearby paper. “Thanks for helping me out.”

He put up both of his hands. “Anything for a friend.” They did their old handshake that they both miraculously remembered. “Wait, I think I have Changbin’s number… Ah! Here.” He tore off a piece of paper and wrote the numbers neatly. Jisung grinned at the paper.

“Time to annoy him again. We should all hang out! The 3RACHA spy trio!” Jisung said with flare, using tons of hand gestures. Chan started pushing him out the door.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll text you, okay?”

 

* * *

 

Minho was in a chair in the lobby, napping peacefully. He was awoken by a familiar voice laughing loudly. Chan shook him awake.

“Wake up you dork. Your boyfriend is waiting for you.” Chan teased. Minho glared at him, then smiled at Jisung. The longer he looks at him, the more he thinks that he doesn’t look like a spy. Honestly, that’s what you want for the job description anyways.

Chan walked to the offices in the back. “So it’s safe out there and I should probably get going…” Jisung said softly. He pointed a thumb at the door awkwardly.

“Yeah, you should… be careful.” Minho warned dotingly. They stared at each other for a minute, then they started moving.

Jisung gave him a small wave as he turned around to walk out the door. As he reached the handle, Minho called to him. “Hey, Jisung!” He smiled at him. “Almost die sometime soon. Who knows, maybe i’ll save you again.”

Jisung laughed loudly and breathily. He hunched over and had tears in his eyes. He breathed for a minute, then opened the door halfway. He turned back to face Minho. “If it means to see you again, I’d do anything.”

The door closed as Jisung left the building. Minho stared at his figure getting smaller, and smaller. Felix walked up behind him, muffin in his hand. He munched on it for a few more seconds, then turned to Minho.

“You, young sir, are whipped.”

**Author's Note:**

> **[twt](https://twitter.com/lovinhoon) **   
>  **[carrd](https://lovemily.carrd.co/) **   
>  **[tumblr](https://hanlix.tumblr.com/) **   
>  **[rec song](https://youtu.be/2EDCpDXMowc) **


End file.
